Winter Song
by StrawberriBunnehz
Summary: A brief meeting sends two complete strangers down the path of friendship and possibly love during a winter that proves to be the harshest for them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. *le sigh***

**A/N: I'll leave the talking to the end.**

**Inspired by: 'Winter Song' by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson. (listen to it!) :)**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Thursday, December 1st

* * *

><p>Snow fell around him. Slow, gentle and almost haunting. It landed, feather light, atop his orange, spiky hair, which contrasted violently with the grays and blues on the cold December morning. He let out a breath and watched as it formed white trails in the air and blended with the falling flurries.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo, 21, sat at Karakura Town's bus terminal, a scowl on his face and impatiently awaiting the arrival of bus number 17 which would take him the thirty or so miles to Tokyo University. He could drive of course, but chose public transportation for the extra money it put into his pocket. However, it was at times like these that he regretted that decision.

The damned, stupid snow.

It was not falling as heavy as of now, but it was almost blizzard-like the night before. The storm had left Karakura beneath a deep, glossy blanket of white. Such conditions could hinder the arrival of his bus and he could not afford that. Ichigo made it a point to be on time to attend every class no matter what. Rain, shine, or _snow. _

If the bus didn't arrive within the next ten minutes, he would be late. He let out yet another sigh, his warm breath clouding his vision momentarily. His eyes, seeing beyond the white, caught sight of a figure across the terminal's courtyard.

She sat on a bench identical to the one on which he sat. Her long, slim legs in a pair of dark navy jeans were crossed before her, gloved hands held a small, weathered novel in her lap, and a cup of coffee sat at her side, tendrils of steam rose from beneath its lid. A slight finger slipped beneath a yellowed page, turning it and then glided to her face where it gathered and pulled the dangling strands of her dark raven hair and tucked it behind her ear, revealing beautiful porcelain skin as white as the snow beneath her feet. It then came to rest at her chin, as if she were pondering an event in her book.

Ichigo stared, his eyes transfixed by the woman afore him. He did not notice bus 17 pull into the terminal. He watched as she laughed and small, white breaths passed through her pink lips.

Her hands moved to set a bookmark to note her place and she then stood.

As she tightened her violet peacoat around her waist, Ichigo noticed her small stature. She was petite, barely five feet tall, he would guess. Her hair fell just above her slight shoulders. Grabbing the backpack that sat at her feet, her book and her coffee, the woman made her way towards Ichigo.

He stiffened. Had she noticed his staring at her? Great. She probably thought him a strange, stalker-esque, pervert. But she passed him by; not speaking a word until she stood behind him waiting in line to board her bus.

"Weren't you waiting for that one?" she asked.

Ichigo turned to face her. Stunned by the vivid violet of her eyes that put her coat to shame, he had to force his gaze to follow hers and his amber eyes fell on Bus 17 steadily making its way down the road.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled. He turned back to her, intrigued by the soft sound.

"Don't worry. Another will arrive in about five minutes." She said as she began to board the bus.

"Just don't get _distracted_."

She turned to look upon him then, a smirk on her lips and a knowing sparkle in her eyes. Her violet irises burned into his amber ones. He turned away. He'd blame his blush on the weather.

"Whatever." he whispered.

Once she boarded, he scanned the bus' windows in search of her. He found her soon enough. Her head leaning against the glass, eyes closed.

He allowed himself to smile.

Maybe, the snow wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I get my drive from your feedback guys!<strong>

**SO PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Also, for those reading Affiance. Next chap will be up hopefully by Saturday.**

**I'M STARTING COLLEGE TOMMOROW. Wish me luck?**

**S.B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Inspired by: Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.**

**A/N: This is for those few who reviewed, favored, alerted this here ficcy. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Thursday, December 8th

* * *

><p>She stared absentmindedly at the falling, frozen crystals of snow. They fell lazily to the already frosted ground. She stood in line at her favorite coffee shop, waiting to order her usual morning pick-me-up. The weather outside was quite a contrast to the warmth inside.<p>

But she did not mind the snow or cold. In fact, winter was her favorite season. She was quite anxious to be outside and surrounded by the cold that so many fled from.

Kuchiki Rukia, 22, strained to see past the other patrons in line. She was slightly challenged vertically. She stood at a short 5 foot one. She huffed when she saw the line had yet to get any shorter. Her bus was set to arrive in about fifteen minutes and she did not want to miss it. She didn't have class today, but she had a meeting with someone important today.

She thought of forgoing her coffee when she felt something warm tap the back of her head.

"Yo.", came a smooth, masculine voice from behind her. Even though she had heard no more than two words from this voice, she knew who it belonged to with great certainty. The warm object tapped her head again.

One, two, three. A pattern and an annoying one at that.

Rukia turned around and had to crane her neck upwards to stare at the man who greeted her in such a way.

"Stop that!" she hissed.

There he was again.

He was tall. Very tall. At least five eleven she would guess. He had such tanned skin and she wondered how he managed that in this weather. His hair was a striking orange color. It was spiky and a little unruly, but it suited him and framed his strong jaw and handsome face well. He wore a close fitting black jacket that displayed his toned upper body, a pair of dark blue jeans and a red scarf hung loosely from his neck.

As her gaze travelled upwards, Rukia's eyes met his. To say they were her favorite feature of his would be an understatement.

* * *

><p>When she first set her own amethyst eyes on him, he was a courtyard away staring at her with an obvious interest.<p>

His brown eyes seemed to follow the movement of her hand. It was slightly creepy.

She watched him watching her and couldn't help but laugh when his bus pulled in right behind him and he didn't move an inch. Rukia knew it was the one he was waiting for. Judging by the stack of textbooks at his side, he was a college student just like her and bus 17 was the fastest into Tokyo.

He was enrapt with her for sure. She, honestly, found it a bit flattering. But still creepy. Any feeling of unease had been swept away when she made her way onto her bus, which had pulled up just as his departed. She was sure to keep her eyes forward as she walked by.

They weren't brown. They were a beautiful honeyed, amber with hues of orange and brown. They complemented his vibrant hair and created a warming atmosphere around him.

She proceeded to tease him.

"Just don't get _distracted._"

He had turned away then, a blush staining his cheeks. She knew he would be the type to blame the weather.

"Whatever." he muttered.

* * *

><p>That had been last week.<p>

Rukia had seen him a few times since then and had yet to bother talking to him, let alone ask him his name. She'd do it today, she decided.

A warm, smooth, papery surface tapped against her nose.

"Hey. Quit daydreaming." His voice snapped her back into the present.

"What do you want?" she asked, choosing a tone of annoyance.

"Che. Is that any way to treat someone who has just bought you your beloved coffee?"

She gazed up at him again warmth and kindness in his eyes.

"White chocolate mocha, right?"

"How did you know?" she asked as she took the cup from his large, strong hand.

"You make the same order every day."

"Stalker." She chuckled. He scowled down at her and she couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." he said as he smirked down at her.

Their second conversation was cut short as his bus arrived early. She sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around." he said as he turned to exit the small shop and make his way to number 17.

"Bye." she whispered, slightly angry at the bus for coming so soon, at him for leaving and at herself for actually caring.

As she watched him go, she remembered that she had forgot to ask for his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOC? Maybe.**

**Thank you so very much to those who reviewed. I thought this fic was total crap. I think I had overly high expectations.**

**3 reviews…**

**Anyway hope you liked it. Tell me if you want it continued.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME INSANELY HAPPY.**

**S.B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Aren't these fast updates excellent? This chapter/drabble is a little shorter. Mainly because it has more dialogue.**

**Inspired by: 'Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, ETC.**

**OOC-ness? My apologies. **

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Friday, December 9th

* * *

><p>Ichigo made a mental note that he needed to invest in a beanie or some type of hat. And soon. It was much colder this morning than it had been yesterday and his ears were surely red from being exposed to the frigid air.<p>

With a sigh, he leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes. Suddenly, soft, slim fingers threaded through his hair lightly, they moved to graze his temples and finally to touch his numb ears. He kept his eyes closed. He knew who it was and he wondered why she was being so intimate and familiar with him and why he was allowing it.

The fingers left him, only to be replaced in a few quick seconds by warm, knitted cotton that smelt of lavender. The fabric slid past his hair and ears and covered his eyes. The hands rested at his cheeks.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice.

He smirked as he lifted the beanie from his eyes and opened them to see her staring down at him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She smiled back at him.

"Why are you giving me your hat?" Ichigo questioned her.

"I'm not _giving _it to you; I'm letting you _borrow _it." she answered, her hands still holding the sides of his face. "Your ears were red and cold. Think of it as returning the favor, for the coffee yesterday."

"What about you?" he asked with obvious concern.

She smirked down at him as she removed her hands from his face and set them on the bench behind his back. He kept his head in its position and stared up at her.

"Worried about me?" she asked him teasingly.

"No." he spat and turned his eyes from her face.

"What about you?"

"My hair will keep my ears warm just fine."

She walked around the bench then, and sat herself beside Ichigo. Yet, again his gaze followed her movement. As they sat side by side, it was now she who had to look up to speak to him.

"So, can I ask the name of the man who is currently wearing my favorite hat, who stalks me and buys me coffee?"

Ichigo scowled down at her. She was enjoying teasing him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo? As in _strawberry_?" she laughed.

"It means 'one who protects'!" Ichigo growled.

"Okay. Sorry Kurosaki-kun!" she said in an overly sweet voice.

A vein in his temple twitched.

"First, don't use such a fake voice with me. And second, it's Ichigo. Just call me Ichigo." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure."

"So, do I get to know the name of the bothersome midget I keep seeing around?" he asked, almost copying her sentence word for word.

"Bothersome! And I am not a midget!"

Her small fist connected with the side of his head. Ichigo was in a kind of awe. The girl could throw a punch. Pretty _and _strong. A nice combination.

"What was that for?"

She huffed.

"It's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." She stated. "Stupid Strawberry."

"Rukia."

"Hm?"

"It's nice."

"What is?" Rukia asked.

"Your name." Ichigo replied.

She felt her face begin to grow warm and she took in a deep breath in an attempt to maintain her composure.

A simple 'thanks' was all she could muster.

"It's good to finally know each other's names." he said with a corner of his mouth upturned.

"Yea, it is."

They fell into a companionable silence as they waited for their busses. Rukia inwardly snickered. She wondered if he would ever notice the pink rabbit that was sewn onto her hat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OOC? If they seem too close already, the characters themselves speculate on that later on…**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW. A simple 'It was good.' suffices. Really.**

**EDIT: Each chapter now has a day attached to it. Its easier to follow a timeline this way. 2011-2012 calendar is being used.**

**S.B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: There is no owning-ness here yo.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Monday, December 12th

* * *

><p>The official first day of winter was ten days away and yet, Rukia could have sworn that Karakura was already in the dead of it. It had been quite cold the past few days, but this morning was ridiculous. As much as she loved winter and the weather it brought, there was only so much a person could take.<p>

Another shiver traveled through her body and she tightened her arms to her torso, her hands slipping beneath them as she leaned herself against one of the terminal's many brick pillars. Her gloves, simple and white, weren't doing much in protecting her hands from the cold and her hat wasn't with her. She never bothered to ask for it back and before she knew it carrot-top was gone, sporting a purple, crocheted beanie with a rabbit on it.

At the corner of her eye, Rukia watched as one of the many lampposts that lined the streets near the bus terminal flickered. Its eerie, orange glow disappeared into black darkness and returned seconds later, illuminating the surrounding shadow. It was still quite dark out and if she looked down the road she could see the faint lights of the sun as they began to emerge from beneath the horizon.

She shivered again and chastised herself. What was she thinking, walking to the bus terminal this early in the morning? She took a deep breath and felt the frosty air fill her lungs. It wasn't even 6:00 A.M and the first bus of the day didn't arrive until a quarter past.

She could be home now, wrapped in her warm bed sheets, spending the morning in slumber or, if she chose to be awake, having her usual morning coffee in front of the television. Her class did not begin until noon.

But it was better.

It was better, Rukia surmised, to stand in winter's grasp then to be home. To be home in a house gone silent, with a brother who had grown colder then the air around her and a door that, no matter how it longed to be opened, would forever remained locked. She couldn't stand to be there alone, in a house now devoid of warmth. Her Nii-sama was away on business and until he returned she was sure to spend as little time there as she possibly could.

Yes, this was better.

Out of boredom, she began to kick lightly at the frosted ground beneath her, ice and dirt springing from the earth. Minutes passed and she wondered what time it was and she reached into the pocket of her coat to retrieve her phone. As she slid it open, the bright screen lit up and revealed the time to be five minutes past six. Another ten minutes wait. She sighed and pondered what she was going to do with herself. Was she going to ride around in the bus all morning to kill time? Perhaps.

But it was better.

Rukia glanced around the terminal, recognizing that the lampposts had begun to dim and that she was no longer alone. The ticket office, which stood to her right about ten feet away, had its window open, the light from within spilling out onto the snow. A signal that the workers had arrived. More commuters waited at the separate stops, awaiting the first busses of their respective routes.

No orange hair among them. Then again, it was early and he was probably more sane then she when it came venturing out into the cold.

Rukia wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved at his absence. Ichigo seemed like a nice guy. There was nothing about him that set her on alert. But she thought she'd made a fool of herself during their last meeting. She had acted so familiar with him, like she had known him forever. It must have scared him.

She couldn't seem to help it. It felt natural do so and Ichigo didn't seem to mind, at least not openly.

She allowed herself a small smile. Maybe they could be friends.

Besides, she needed her hat back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Chapter 4!**

**Nothing to say really. **

**Except...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 16 reviews now. I'm quite happy.**

**Also… Who has a tumblr? I just made one. There isn't much on there. Follow me? I'll follow back! :D The link is on my profile.**

**REVIEW! Please? :3**

**Till next time.**

**S.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't ownz it.**

**A/N: Longer than usual…**

**Wanted to say that I just realized that this fic is partially inspired by the novel One Day by David Nicholls. :D Weird that I didn't notice…**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Tuesday, December 13th

* * *

><p>He idly twirled the purple fabric between his fingers, inspecting it. He handled it gently; careful not to damage what was obviously a handmade item. Whoever made it for her took great care in doing so. The stitches were in the half double crochet pattern and the loops wove together intricately. It must have taken hours to complete.<p>

Of course he knew that only because both his sister and mother liked to crochet and he was subjected to conversations about it often.

It was a little worn and obviously old. A felt, pink rabbit was sewn on the right side, towards the front. Yes, a rabbit and a pink one at that.

Ichigo hadn't taken notice of the bunny-shaped piece of fabric until he arrived home and was greeted with Yuzu's squeals of delight. She went on speaking of a rabbit named Chappy and how adorable the hat looked on her big brother. Confused, he had gathered the hat in his hand and took it from his head. Only to find Chappy the Rabbit smiling up at him from inside his palm.

His father was still giving him hell for it. He hasn't gone a single day without mentioning it and how his son was gay. He honestly didn't know why his mother was married to him.

He lied on his bed, his arm outstretched above him and the hat in his hand. It still smelled faintly of lavender. His scowl deepened. This whole situation was messing with his brain. He brought his arm down next to him, letting the hat go, and gazed out his window. The sky was dark and grey. The clouds were heavy with snow that could fall at any moment. It was cold and empty, lonely.

The exact opposite of his home. It was warm inside, the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen downstairs. He could hear his sisters and mother talking and laughing as they ate. He wondered why his sisters were up so early. They were already on a winter break. Down the hall, he could hear the sound of running water as his father got ready for work.

He sighed as it was about time he left for the bus.

He stood from his bed and grabbed his black jacket from its place on the back of his desk chair and shrugged it onto his shoulders. He lifted his backpack from the ground near his closet onto his right shoulder and checked that he had his phone, mp3 player and wallet.

Ichigo glanced at his bed where Rukia's beanie lied. After contemplating it for a few seconds, he walked over and grabbed the bundle and slipped it into his pocket.

He flicked off the light and watched as his room turned black, the warm glow of the light gone. He walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, his family's voices gaining in volume.

The three were scattered about the kitchen, putting away leftovers and washing dishes.

Karin had a towel in her hand as she dried the plates her twin handed her. Her black hair was tied up in its usual ponytail. When she was younger, her hair was cut short with jagged ends that reflected her tomboyish personality. She preferred a soccer ball to a doll and was an excellent player. As she grew older, she came into her feminity without leaving her boyish personality behind.

Yuzu was at her side, washing the pan used to cook their early breakfast. It was hard to believe that she was Karin's twin. They were fraternal and even that didn't convince strangers of their relation. Yuzu was epitome of girly-ness. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails and loved to cook and do anything related to housework. She too had her hair cut short, but chose to grow it out a few years back.

His mother, Masaki, was a beautiful woman. She was tall and slender, her hair, matching Yuzu's in color, was short and wavy. It used to be long and reached mid back, but it had to be cut. Her skin held an obvious pallor and she seemed tired today. Even more so then usual.

"Mom, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked her softly. Masaki turned at her son's voice.

"Good morning, Ichigo." she said with cheer. "I don't need to be asleep every minute of the day you know."

"But the doctor said-"

"Let your mother do what she wants Ichigo." His father, Isshin, said from the stairwell. He turned to his father, his ever present scowl worsening. His father wore a serious look. He was a tall man, taller than Ichigo himself. He had short black hair that grayed near his ears and a goatee. He was a doctor. Ichigo thought he would know these things.

"You should get moving." said Isshin. "Bus will arrive soon. And give that girl her hat back."

Ichigo turned away, hiding the beginnings of red on his face.

"I thought you didn't believe that." he said as he walked towards the front door and opened it. A kick landed on the back of his skull and he fell face first into the frosted ground.

"Go and make me grandchildren!"

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled and turned to fight his father only to find him gone and the door locked. A vein in his temple twitched and he sighed. If he didn't hurry, he'd miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Why in hell is this one so long? I had a limit of 700 words for each chap. This is over 900… Strange.**

**S.B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… YET.**

**Inspiration: Has been stated a bunch of times sooo… yea.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Wednesday, December 14th

Part One

* * *

><p>Rukia sat next to him in silence, her hat now sitting safely upon her head. Snow fell to the ground around them slowly and began to cover the gray, concrete sidewalk in white. Small flakes landed on her head, entangling in the cotton of her hat. She was very happy to have it back. It was one of her most prized possessions and she feared she may have lost it for good when she didn't see Ichigo again.<p>

That morning, her fears were quelled as she sat at one of the terminal's green, iron benches. He had approached her silently, stood behind her and slipped the garment on her head in the same fashion as she had. Strong hands kept her in place and a low, manly voice met her ear.

"Hey."

His breath was warm and a small shiver traveled through her body. It was just the cold she'd later say.

Startled, she had jumped from her seat and put a safe distance of a few feet between herself and this person who had appeared. After noticing who it was, she pointed an accusatory finger at him and yelled.

"Don't do that!"

Rukia failed to notice the curious stares of the other commuters as she was too lost in her slight happiness at seeing him again. Happiness that was easily disguised by anger since he couldn't seem to greet her like a normal person.

"Do what? And hello to you too." Ichigo said with sarcasm lacing his words as he walked around the bench and sat, staring at the girl in front of him.

"What is with you and randomly appearing behind me? Can't you say 'hello' like everyone else and not sneak up on me!" she huffed.

He smirked. "Scared you, did I?"

"There's a difference between scared and startled."

"Sure."

"A big one."

"Whatever you say."

Rukia sighed. It was in her best interest that she resisted the urge to slap him. Kuchiki's do not abuse people in public. She settled for a glare, her eyes boring into him.

Unfazed and with a tilt of his head, Ichigo motioned for her to sit next to him and with another sigh, Rukia walked the few feet to the bench. The newly fallen snow crunched beneath her boots as she made her way and sat herself beside him.

Yet again, she found herself sitting in a comfortable silence with the same orange haired almost stranger.

"Thank you." she said in a quiet voice. Ichigo turned to her, confused.

"For what?"

"My hat."

"Did you think I'd steal it?" he asked.

No. No she did not. Ichigo, Rukia thought despite barely knowing him, was kind and caring behind that scowl of his, which she'd come to notice was as an ever present feature of his face. He probably carried her hat around with him with the hopes of seeing her in order to return it. But, it's not like she'd tell him that.

"Of course!" She grinned. "Even the manliest of men fall to Chappy's cuteness! Not that you're manly or anything."

Ichigo quickly stood from the bench and sent her his own glare. It was now his turn to point in anger.

"I'm plenty manly, you stupid midget!" he yelled.

Rukia stifled a laugh. She let the comment on her height slide, for now.

"Why don't you prove it?" she said as she smiled her tone teasing and suggestive. Ichigo stared at her, his retort stuck in his throat.

At that moment, Bus 17 pulled in on the other side of the terminal. Rukia stood and walked towards it and past Ichigo.

"Hurry up. You'll miss the bus."

Ichigo hurried after her and they stood in the long line that had formed.

"This bus only goes between here and Tokyo University, you know. There aren't any other stops." he told her.

"I know. I'm a student there." Rukia said as she turned to Ichigo. He seemed surprised and disbelieving.

"No way. You're what? Seventeen? Besides, I would've noticed you."

"I'm twenty-two, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened. She was a year _older _than him? What the hell?

"You wouldn't have noticed me. No one ever does." she whispered to him.

And with that she stepped onto the bus, a confused yet curious Ichigo trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OOC?**

**So I LOVE this chapter. I had SO much fun.**

**REVIEW. They are love. And my encouragement.**

**Till next week.**

**S.B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All owning-ness goes to Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Wednesday, December 14th

Part Two

* * *

><p>"I still don't believe I have a class with you." he said, his body turned towards hers as he sat in his seat.<p>

"Correction, you have _three _classes with me." she told him and held up three fingers as a visual aid.

They sat in the top row of one of Tokyo U's stadium-like lecture halls. The room could hold at least one hundred students. The walls were a depressing gray, the desks were old but comfortable enough. Students filed in from the double doors on the bottom floor.

Ichigo sat at the end of the row, his desk closest to the aisle. His ever present scowl mingled with a look of complete confusion as he stared at the woman to his right.

"But I never saw you."

Rukia, ignoring his stare, kept her attention on her backpack and she readied herself for class as she spoke.

"It's a big campus, Ichigo." She reached into her bag, pulled out her textbook and placed it on her desk.

"I mean in class. The film class only has thirty students." He said as he watched her small hands move for the second time.

"And the other classes are bigger. This one, United States History, has one hundred and ten and Algebra II has ninety-five. It's perfectly understandable that you went almost an entire semester completely ignorant of my glorious existence." She glanced up at him then, a smirk on her lips and a playful glint in her eye.

His eyes met hers for a quick second and he turned away before he spoke.

"You know what I noticed?" he asked her as he lifted his brown messenger bag onto his own desk. He sighed.

"What?"

"You never talk to anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"On the bus, when we were walking through campus, in the library earlier… It's like… you don't have friends or something." he trailed off.

Rukia stared at him, closed her eyes and let out low laugh.

"I choose to focus on my studies." She shrugged.

"Aren't you a little lonely?"

"Do I seem lonely?"

_Yes, you do._

"And I do have friends and from what I saw you don't talk much either."

"I was just making an observation." Ichigo said as he searched his bag for a pen.

"Is that why you seem _so _guilty over not noticing me? It's not a crime to ignore the loner, Ichigo." she said jokingly.

"Well I'm not doing that anymore."

"Doing what?"

"Ignoring you."

"You can't ignore someone you never knew."

He scoffed.

"Whatever. I mean I'm going to hang around with you. We have classes together and we see each other on the bus, so why not?"

"That seems stalker-ish to me. You barely know me."

"Shut up." he growled as he continued to dig through his bag for a pen.

"Dammit. I don't even have a pencil." he whispered to himself.

Rukia laughed.

"What a pathetic student you are, forgetting to bring one of the most essential instruments of learning to class."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" He shot a glare at her and Rukia simply stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"I should rip your tongue out."

She grinned and turned back to her bag. She pulled out a pink pen, a rabbit on its cap, and held it out to Ichigo. His eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Just use it."

"No."

"Ichigo."

"Rukia."

"It's just a pen, idiot."

"I'm not using something with that stupid rabbit on it."

Ichigo felt a sharp pain on his foot as the heel of Rukia's boot dug into it.

"Chappy isn't stupid!" she whispered.

"Dammit, Rukia! Fine! Just give me the damn pen!"

She smirked, handed it over and then reached to pull off her hat.

"You really love rabbits huh?"

"Yea." she said as she played with the felt fabric on her hat. She smiled.

"My Nee-san made this for me. I was only nine and it was too big. It fell right over my eyes when I wore it. But, she said she did it on purpose. That way, as I grew older it would always fit me."

Her eyes became sad but she continued to hold her smile.

"She said it was like a part of her would always be with me." She seemed to daze off for a second, lost in her own mind.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "You okay?"

She shook her head and placed the hat on her desk, facing forward and waiting for their professor.

"I'm fine. Pay attention." she said as she motioned to the front of the class.

Ichigo sighed and turned forward as class begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OOC? I hope not.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! It makes my day and gets me all happy and bubbly. Which is hard to do…**

**Also… I love bunnies. A lot. BUT I hate when they become PLOT bunnies and bite me in the ass… -_- The point of this is… NEW STORY is coming soon! The details and (crappy) summary are on my page so check it out and tell me if I should write it. ^_^**

**Till next week,**

**S.B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and all its epicness.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm also happy to see a few new names this time! :3**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Wednesday, December 14th

Part Three

* * *

><p>She watched Ichigo from across his home's kitchen. He had his back to her while he talked on the phone. He spoke in a low voice, attempting to keep his conversation private. Rukia wasn't eavesdropping, but she couldn't help but hear small bits of his words. From what she heard, his entire family would be staying in Tokyo for the night. They had gone into the city for an appointment of sorts and it had ran longer than expected.<p>

"I'm twenty-one, Dad. I can stay a night alone. Tell everyone good night for me. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Ichigo removed the phone from his ear and pressed the end button before turning back to Rukia.

Quickly, she turned her gaze back to the textbook that lied open in front of her, acting as if she were extremely engrossed in the words before her and that her eyes had never strayed from the page.

"What time is it?" he asked her, his voice tired.

"Um, 7:30, I believe." She answered.

"You need to head home?"

"No! I can stay." She said. A little too quickly in Ichigo's opinion. He wondered why but decided against asking.

"Let's just finish reading this chapter." She continued. "Can't have you failing _another _exam."

"I only failed the one we got back today." He grumbled as he sat back in his chair across from her and pulled his textbook towards him.

"Liar. You told me it was the third you've failed!"

"Did not."

"Did too!" she said with a sense of finality as she brought her book closer to her face, hiding herself behind it.

"Stupid midget." Ichigo whispered, as he settled his eyes on his own book.

"Do you want me to tutor you? Or would you rather fail this class?" she said as she peered over her book at him.

"Just read already, Rukia."

"Well, if you'd shut up, I would. 'The Industrial Revolution and The Market Revolution improved the material lives of many Americans by enabling them to live in larger houses, cook on iron stoves, and wear better-made clothes. But, especially in the cities, the new economic order spawned distinct social classes: a small but wealthy industrial and commercial elite, a substantial middle class, and a mass of…' Ichigo, are you even listening?"

Rukia looked up from her book. Ichigo held his chin in his hand and his eyes glared at the print on the textbook's page. He looked up at her with tired chocolate brown eyes.

"Yea." He answered her halfheartedly. "You know I don't understand why I have to take this. _United States _history? I mean, I'm Japanese!" To Rukia his anger seemed forced but, she decided to play along.

"You chose it didn't you?"

"Well, yea."

"Then quit complaining."

"I only took it because it filled the requirement."

She sighed.

"All that's left is the final and then you'll have new classes. So listen."

Rukia went on to read the rest of the chapter aloud and she found herself growing tired. And bored. She'd read this material already. It wasn't anything new. She glanced at her phone to see the time.

_I can't stay here with him forever. I can't put off going home any longer._

She stifled a yawn as she closed the book with a clap. Ichigo, taking notice of the new noise, looked up at Rukia again.

"Well, time for me to go." She said as she got up from her chair and stretched. Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall, it now read eight o'clock.

"Is it far? Your house, I mean."

"I'll be fine going alone, Ichigo."

"I didn't say that."

"But it's what you meant. I'll be home in twenty minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

Rukia began to gather her things, placing her textbooks into her bag and slipping her hat onto her head. Ichigo walked her to the door. As she walked out into the cold night, the winter air hit her, hard. She immediately missed the warmth that came from indoors.

"See you tomorrow." Ichigo said. He grasped the door handle and began to swing it closed.

"Depends." She said with her back to him. "I don't have class tomorrow, but I do have somewhere to be. We might see each other." She swung around to look at him and Ichigo noted the sad look in her eyes. But it vanished quickly, replaced with a slight curiosity.

"What class do you have anyway?" Rukia asked him.

"Class guitar."

"Tokyo University has a guitar class? You _play_?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I've never seen you carrying one."

"I have one that stays on campus." He explained.

"Oh." Rukia began to shift her weight from foot to foot. "Maybe I'll get to hear you play one day."

Ichigo smirked.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. Get me to pass this class and I'll play for you."

Rukia felt her mouth move into a small smile.

"I think I'd actually like that. Though, depending on how good you are, I might view it more as torture than a reward…"

"I'll serenade you with my musical prowess and then, you'll fall for me."

"Definitely torture."

"I was joking." He said seriously.

"Sure you were." She teased.

"Go home, Rukia." Ichigo pulled the door to a close and she could hear the sound of sliding and clicking locks from where she stood.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**As usual, I hope it is not OOC. I was going to post this on Friday, but I came home from work with a headache that could shoot down a bull elephant. I needed sleep.**

**A filler chappy. But it's still fun. Fun semi-fluff.**

**If you've read this, please take the time to review.**

**My new story is coming along already! :3 And Affiance will be updated soon.**

**S.B**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Thursday, December 15th

Part One

_Rukia_

* * *

><p>Her feet crunched the frozen ground beneath her as she trudged up the steep hill. It was the only sound inside a frozen silence. There were no birds singing, not even a wind to rustle the dried leaves that lay on the ground, caked in ice, or the naked branches of the old trees. Grey and white were the only colors in her vision now and at times, as she got closer to her destination, her vision would blur. The grey and white would become distorted, blurry as if she were watching an old television.<p>

She wondered why her Nii-sama refused to accompany her here. It had been just as hard for him as it had been for her and yet, every week when she made the trip here he chose not to attend. Rukia wondered if he ever visited at all and it hurt her to think that, maybe, he didn't care at all.

Her pace became slower as it came into view. She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly; a cloud of white appeared and was gone.

She walked the few short feet slowly, a twinge of pain in her chest. She sat in the snow, her legs crossed, in front of a grey stone. She clasped her hands together and prayed silently before speaking.

"Hello, Nee-san." She whispered. "I'm here to visit. Again." Rukia began to brush the snow from the grave. It had been a week since her last visit and the snow seemed to pile atop it more each time. She wondered where the groundskeeper was. But she knew that the old man could only do so much. He looked frail and sickly; however, he had a gleam in his eyes that showed a soul much younger in years. She needed to visit him soon as well.

Rukia traced the words etched into the stone.

_Kuchiki Hisana. Beloved wife and sister. _

She had passed away in early September, a victim to tumor that sapped her life away. Rukia made sure to visit. Every Thursday. It was had been her sister's favorite day of the week. She never asked why.

"I hope I'm not annoying you, Nee-san. I've been visiting so often. How are you?" Rukia grasped the fabric of her jacket in her fists and bit her lip.

"I've tried to coax Nii-sama to come with me… But, he refuses. He does visit right?" She felt her voice begin to shake. And her eyes began to sting.

"It's been three months. Things aren't the same without you there. Nii-sama has gotten rather distant… I still have my hat!" She smiled sadly as one hand reached to tug at the fabric on her head.. "I never let it leave me. Well, the other day I let Ichigo borrow it… You'd like him, Nee-san. I wish you could've met him."

From inside her jacket's pocket, she felt her phone vibrate and a melodic tune sounded. She quickly reached for it and pressed the green call button without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"_Rukia." _Came the stoic voice of Kuchiki Byakuya.

" Ni-nii sama?"

"_Don't stutter, Rukia."_

"Sorry, Nii-sama." Despite how close she was to letting tears fall, Rukia managed a strong voice as she spoke to her brother.

"_Tonight we are hosting a dinner for some of my associates. I expect you here within the next hour to get ready."_

"Okay. I'll be home soon, Nii-sama."

Without another word Byakuya ended the call. She placed the phone back in her pocket.

Rukia closed her eyes and a single tear fell. She did not wipe it away.

_Kuchiki's do not cry._

She decided, as she let the tears fall, that she was _not _a Kuchiki. At least not one by blood, but by marriage and since that was so, she was allowed to cry. She made little sound as she did so, choosing not wail or scream.

"I have to leave now. But I'll be back soon. I miss you, Nee-san. I love you." She stood and began the walk back down the hill. The wind began to blow softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So I wanted to put something else up.**

**This day has two parts. The next will be Ichigo's.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I love seeing the favorites and alerts, but I want to know what you think! :)**

**S.B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Thursday, December 15th

Part Two

Ichigo

* * *

><p>Ichigo hated the smell of hospitals. It was too clean, too sanitized. Disinfectant, sanitizer and hot water with some kind of soap. But it also held a lingering scent of sickness, of death.<p>

He hated how cold they could be. Despite the heaters working to warm the place, he always felt as if he were in an icy grip.

The walls were always white and plain. Paintings hung in the hallways and in every room. An effort to lift the spirits of those who visited and those who rested there. But it was always for naught. No amount of color could paint away a family's pain.

The chair he sat in looked comfortable enough, but it was lumpy and old. He wondered, if he was doing so damn well and had so much money, why Ishida Ryuken didn't buy some newer, more comfortable chairs. Cheap bastard. Ichigo sighed heavily and attempted to find a better position for himself.

"Dammit." He whispered softly. He looked towards his mother's sleeping form. He must be careful not to wake her. She needed rest, lots of it.

Giving up, he sat back down in the chair and leaned his head back. He stared at the ceiling, trying to find patterns in the white paint as if it were the sky. He wished things could be so simple, to spend his days gazing upward watching clouds. But reality was harsh, and it was getting harsher still. He sat up straight and ran a hand across his face. He watched his mother as she slept.

Her face was colorless, more akin to the sheets on which she slept than to the pink shaded peach that was her normal color. Her head was now wrapped in a scarf, hiding the last remnants of what used to be a full head of long, golden locks. Her cheeks were sunken in, deep groves marring her kind face. Dark circles incased her eyes, deep purple in color, like bruises. Wire upon wire ran from her body, connected to machines.

Ichigo recalled when he had hugged her a few hours prior. He couldn't hear her heart beat beneath her skin; it was so light and instead had to rely on the beeps of a machine to tell him she was okay, that she was alive.

It had taken its toll the day before, the chemo. Her body, frail as it was, could only take so much and she had collapsed.

Why wasn't it working? They said it would help her. But all it was doing was speeding up death's progress. He didn't know what he'd do if she…

"Ichigo." He looked towards the door to find his father leaning against its frame. He too looked tired. No sleep had come to either of the Kurosaki males the night before. "Orihime took the twins home."

Ichigo nodded.

"That's nice of her." His voice was dull and empty.

Isshin sighed and walked to his wife's bed. He bent down and placed his lips to the cool skin of her forehead. He whispered to her. Ichigo didn't catch what he said. His father stood straight, a serious look spread across his face.

"The cancer is officially stage three." Melanoma. His mother had thought it was a simple mole on her shoulder, but more began to appear and at a rapid rate.

Ichigo let out a shaky breath.

"She has a 25-60% percent chance of pulling through. But it's progressing fast." His father wore the face of a doctor but, his eyes held unshed tears. Isshin fought to keep strong in front of his son.

"It's better than nothing." It was better than stage four. Progressing to stage four was _better _than stage four itself.

_Please, don't die, Mom._

Silence took them. Ichigo stared at the ceiling again, his father's gaze focused on the visual representation of his wife's heartbeat. The heart monitor's steady beep was all that could be heard. It was a reminder. Her heart was weak and had to use that machine to voice its presence_. I'm here. I'm here!_ It seemed to say. _Don't give up on me!_

Ichigo closed his eyes. He _really _hated hospitals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Filler? Short? Boring?**

**Not much. I'm sorry if it disappoints.**

**Affiance has been updated too. Read it! Please? :3**

**Thanks for the reviews! My plush bunnies, Reid and Avery, say 'Hi!' (RANDOM. But I'm half asleep so..)**

**Please review.**

**S.B**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Thursday, December 15th

Part Three

_Rukia_

* * *

><p>Her brother was a rather stoic person. When she had first met him at the age of ten, he had simply nodded at her, thereby acknowledging her existence. He hadn't said a word to her and her sister had sent her to her room to play. From then on, she had made it a personal endeavor to make him smile. Her new 'brother', rather her Nee-san's fiancé, was simply shy.<p>

That is what she came to, but it wasn't long before she realized that Kuchiki Byakuya was, simply, an unemotional person. He was the type to hide what he felt, but that wasn't to say that he didn't _feel_. She had caught him, multiple times, with a small curve on his mouth and a hint of affection in his eyes as he observed her antics.

This is what Rukia used to comfort herself. She stood at the bottom of her staircase, hands clasped neatly before her. She wore a simple, ruby red, strapless dress. It was one of fine satin fabric and it hugged her torso before flaring out. The end of the dress swished against her knees. She wore a pair of black heels that were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She'd rather be wearing, say, Converse. It might not match and her Nii-sama would _definitely _disapprove, but at least she'd be comfortable.

She sighed and leaned against the post that begun the staircase railing and quickly pushed herself off of it. Her brother would deem it uncouth, she knew.

Byakuya stood at the entrance to their home, still conversing with the men who'd come to dinner. He wore a classic black suit with a black tie. He towered over the other men who were many years his senior. Despite his age, he had risen to CEO of his company.

The men said their goodbyes to her brother, a few waving in her direction. Rukia resisted the urge to role her eyes and pretended she hadn't seen them. One thing she despised about these company dinners were the old men who attempted to flirt with a woman who was easily thirty years younger.

Rukia didn't hear the locking of the front door or her brother's footsteps and thus, she started when she found him at the stairs.

"You were late, Rukia. Where were you?" he asked calmly.

She turned to face her brother, standing tall and confident. With his gaze upon her, however, she felt she would falter.

He stared at her with cold eyes which she could only describe as a purple-like grayish blue. Any emotion was hidden expertly, like always. His hair was long and deep black. His skin pale like Rukia's. They weren't related by blood, but some would never guess.

"I was visiting a friend." She told him. Her voice did not shake.

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

"Next time, be here when I say. You may go to your room."

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia climbed the stairs past him and she was half way up when she turned to look down at him.

"Nii-sama," she said quietly. "When was the last time you visited Nee-san?"

He did not turn to her and began walking away in the direction of his study before answering.

"When is that of your concern, Rukia? You needn't worry of such things."

Rukia climbed the rest of the stairs slowly. At the top, she was met with a long dark hallway. A total of four rooms lined the hall. Her brother had chosen to stay in Rukia's childhood home. He had added on to it on the ground level and it now held a total eight rooms.

The second floor held Rukia's room, the master bedroom, a bathroom, and one extra.

Rukia's heels clacked on the wood floor and she stopped at the door to the 'extra' room. It was pretty much the same as all the others. Except for the splatters of paint and a stenciled note that were upon it.

'_Hisana's room KEEP OUT_' it read.

She'd never been inside. Her sister was adamant about keeping her 'heaven' a secret. It was always locked and she doubted if even her brother had been inside.

Rukia leaned her forehead against the splatter painted wood. She thought about the key tucked neatly away in her bedside drawer.

"You told me never to go in and I won't." she whispered. "It is still your room and I refuse to take it." She let out a long breath. "Nii-sama loves you still. He just doesn't show it. You know that, right?"

She held back her tears and closed her eyes. She'd cried enough for today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Been awhile huh? Don't you miss the weekly updates of this? This fic isn't as popular so I kind of doubt it. Okay, enough with my personal pity party. **

**REVIEW! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. More insight into Bya/Ruki and what's going on with them.**

**Next chapter will be a new day. So there isn't another part to Ichigo's day.**

**I don't think we will be seeing him next chapter at all...**

**Please check out my others stories too! It'd make me totally happy!**

**S.B**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Monday, December 19th

* * *

><p>The hall was abuzz with conversation. With finals week officially beginning and Christmas just days away, the students of Tokyo University's only Introduction to Film Studies class couldn't help but talk. They spoke of their class finals and what they would be doing in the coming days.<p>

The room was much like a theatre with rows of seats that climbed upwards to meet with the doors that allowed entry in and a room with a projector and sound equipment. At the front of the class, was a large stage which was often used for acting courses and the screen where the movies were projected.

Rukia sat at the top row closest to the door. She twirled her favorite pen between her fingers, the rabbit topper spun in circles as if it were dancing. She sat at one of the only actual desks in the room. It was more comfortable and she had more space to put her belongings, people never had to squeeze by and knock into her, and most importantly, people left her alone.

She sighed and set the pen down on the cream colored desk. The one person she wouldn't mind talking to had ditched and on the day of the _final _of all days. The class was half over and she had wondered if he was just late. Ichigo didn't seem like the type to skip class intentionally. She was beginning to… worry? Could something have happened?

They had taken the final the week before, but class was still mandatory that day.

She tapped her foot against the floor nervously and her eyes scanned the room for the now familiar head of orange, only to come up empty for the third time.

She wondered if her sensei knew anything…

Without much thought, Rukia stood from her seat and began to descend the stairs that led to the stage and stopped at Shihoin-sensei's desk.

At times, Rukia thought her sensei unfit to teach. Not because she wasn't smart or unqualified for the job, she had proved herself many times, but that she didn't look the part. Her tall, lean frame, dark tan skin, long, flowing purple hair, and yellow cat-like eyes were more suited the catwalk than the classroom.

She sat at her desk, a stack of DVDs sat before her as she picked a movie to show for the remainder of class.

"Shihoin-sensei?" Rukia quietly questioned. Her sensei didn't look up from the case of 'Run Lola Run' and flipped it over to open it.

Rukia huffed.

"Yoruichi-san?" she questioned again in exasperation.

Yoruichi looked up with a wide grin on her face.

"That's better. You don't need to be too formal with me, Rukia-chan."

Rukia frowned.

"If I have to drop the 'sensei', you have to drop the 'chan'. I'm _not _twelve, I'm twenty-two." Shihoin Yoruichi was one of the few people with whom Rukia held absolute trust. She and her sister had become close friends after Hisana married Byakuya and she did her part in helping to raise Rukia.

"Fine, fine. So how's your brother?" Yoruichi asked. She set aside the DVD case and leaned forward on her desk. Rukia sighed and played with a button on her coat.

"He's fine. I guess. Anyway, I have a question." She looked over her shoulder when she heard a chorus of laughter. She took a breath.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" she continued. She was just curious, not worried. Just curious.

"Since when do you talk to Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Um, just recently." Rukia answered as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"You never talk in class."

"I mean _really _recently."

"And you're already worrying over him?"

"I'm just curious." Rukia whispered. She redirected her gaze to her family's close friend.

"Sounds like Rukia-chan has a crush!"

"Yoruichi!" Rukia growled lowly, hoping none of her classmates heard.

Yoruichi laughed at Rukia's embarrassed expression.

"Time for some girl talk! So, when'd you start flirting with him?"

"I am _not _flirting! We talked at the bus station a few times and I noticed we had classes together eventually and that's all! I'm just wondering where he is. Did he call or email or something?"

"You're worried."

"Am not."

Yoruichi sighed, a serious look crossing her features and she reached to open a drawer. She searched through it and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"He has his reasons. I'll give you his cell number, so you can talk to him."

"Would he mind?" Rukia asked, eagerly. Yoruichi gave her a sad smile.

"Things haven't been good for him the past few days." She said. She scribbled a series of numbers on the slip of paper. "I won't say what. I'll let him do that. But I think he needs someone to talk to and you're perfect."

"You sure?" Rukia eyed the paper warily.

"His father won't shut up about a mystery girl who owns a purple Chappy beanie. Who in hell else worships that rabbit at this age? Ichigo obviously mentions you at home."

"Hisana still likes it." Rukia argued, crossing her arms and straightening her stance. "How do you know about the hat thing anyway?"

"I went to school with Ichigo's mother." Yoruichi held out the number.

"Really?"

"Karakura isn't that big a town."

Rukia took the paper from Yoruichi's outstretched hand, folded it and slipped it into her pocket.

"Call him. Text him. Ask him how he's doing. Ask him on a date."

"Yoruichi!" Rukia hissed. Yoruichi grinned, yellow eyes glowing with mischievousness.

"The both of you need this, Rukia. He knows about the extra assignment. Ask him to go watch the movie with you and you can talk after. It's a good disguise for a date."

"It won't be a date!"

Yoruichi sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked her student dead in the eye.

"It's good to see that you're opening up to someone again."

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head. She smiled.

"It feels good too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OOC? First time I've ever written Yoruichi. I think.. XD**

**Fast update FTW!**

**I've managed to save a few days for writing. I was planning on writing a LOT today. Who says I need to sleep tonight! Must write! I'm spazzing. XD**

**Special thanks to Personal Riot, Poisonfish, and sallythedestroyerofworlds23! Your reviews really cheered me up!**

**With that PLEASE review! Any feedback is welcome!**

**Oh, and Run Lola Run is freakin' EPIC. It's a German 1998 film. Check it out if you want. :D**

**S.B**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Not Bleach itself.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Tuesday, December 20th

* * *

><p>His phone was buzzing. Where was it?<p>

Ichigo lied on his bed. He hadn't bothered to take off his jacket or his shoes when he got home. He just didn't care. He had trudged up the stairs and had tossed himself on his bed. He did not turn on the light and so he was surrounded by darkness. He had barely remembered to close the door. His little sisters did not need to see him in such a state.

It still buzzed.

He could feel a stinging in his eyes. He moved his right arm to rest over them to quell the stinging.

The buzzing had stopped.

His mother hadn't been home since Wednesday and he wondered if she ever would. She lied in a sort of comatose state now. He hadn't seen her open her eyes since Friday. He hadn't been home since Sunday, choosing to stay at his mother's side instead. His father had insisted that he accompany his sisters home and that he attended his finals when he needed to.

His phone buzzed again and he tried to pinpoint where it was. The pocket of his jacket moved and he could see the screen glow through the fabric. He wondered if he should answer it. He didn't think he would able to talk to _anyone_.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The vibrations ran through his palm and up his arm. He moved his arm from his eyes. The number that flashed across the screen was an unfamiliar one. With a sigh, he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. His arm sliding back to his face.

"Hello." he said with a somber tone. He was too tired to talk. He'd finish the call quickly.

"_Ichigo?"_ He shot up into a sitting position so fast it gave him slight whiplash. The voice was hesitant and shy but unmistakably _hers_. He felt a smile pull at his lips. He didn't understand why, but at that moment hearing her voice was what he needed. Rukia was his personal godsend now.

"Hey, Rukia" he choked out.

"_Good, it is your phone. How'd you know it was me? Anyway, I was beginning to think I got a fake number." _She told him. Her voice had gotten stronger, more Rukia-like but still sounded shy.

"Yea, it's me. How'd you get it anyway?"

"_Yoruichi-san. She said you wouldn't mind…"_

"I don't." he said, quelling her worries. He lied back down, his head on his pillow. She was silent for awhile.

"Rukia?"

"_Is everything alright? You weren't at school today."_

"You noticed."

Rukia chuckled and Ichigo noticed that he liked the sound being right in his ear.

"_I always notice things. Like are shared classes, for instance." _She laughed._ "So, are you okay?"_

_'I'm fine' _is what he wished to say, but he wanted to be truthful, at least with her.

"I've been better." He answered her. Ichigo trusted her more than most people, despite their short friendship, if it was that at all.

"_You want to talk about it? You don't have to. But I'm here. We haven't known each other long but still…" _Ichigo could sense the genuine concern in her voice.

"Not over the phone. I'd rather have you here in person." He whispered. He didn't know how, but he could swear she was smiling.

"_Whenever you want to, I'll be there to listen. I'll let you go. Bye, Ichigo." _He could here the shuffling of her hands and spoke without thinking.

"Wait, Rukia." He interrupted her goodbye. "You know about the extra assignment for film class, right? That movie playing on Saturday. The French one." Ichigo could feel his throat tighten out of nervousness. It was going to sound like he was asking her on a _date_ and he wasn't. It was homework.

"_Yea, what about it?"_

"You want to go see it with me? We can talk after. I mean, we might as well. So, we can analyze it like we do in class."

_"Sure."_

"Really?"

"_Really. It's a date."_

"Is it?"

"_If you want to call it that, then yes."_

Well, if _she _wanted it to be a date then he wouldn't complain and if he decided to, he'd talk to her about everything.

"_We can meet at the theatre on Saturday. Maybe we can get dinner after?" _she asked, the shyness even more evident.

"My treat." He said. He gazed out the window at the clear night sky, the stars shining in all their glory and the moon outshining them all.

"_I pay for _everything _at the movie then."_

Ichigo sighed. He knew there wouldn't be any arguing with her.

"Okay."

_"Tickets, soda, popcorn,candy... _Everything."

"_Okay. _I get it. And Rukia?"

"_Hm?"_

"Thanks for calling me. It helps." He felt like hitting himself for being so unabashedly honest. She wasn't around to do it, so he might as well do it himself.

"_Of course, Ichigo. See you tomorrow?"_

He was planning on skipping.

"Definitely. Goodnight, Rukia."

"'_Night." _He heard her yawn before hanging up. It had a slight squeak to it that he couldn't help but find cute.

He pressed the end button on his phone just in time to hear a knock at his door.

"Onii-chan?" came the small voice of Yuzu.

"Yea?" The door opened with a low creak, revealing his younger sister clothed in her pajamas and a blanket clutched to her chest.

"Can Karin-chan and I sleep here tonight?" She asked, her eyes held unshed tears.

Ichigo smiled at his sister.

"You two take the bed. I'll grab some blankets for the floor."

Yuzu's sad face gained a spark of happiness and she turned to run back to her room.

"He said we can, Karin-chan!"

Ichigo stood from his bed. With one last glance out his window, he left his room. He'd need to find some extra blankets for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yet another fast update! XD**

**I couldn't help but toss in a little sibling cuteness. The Kurosaki family. Dammit I LOVE them. And I'm happy that they'll be showing up more after the 'New Year' in the story. XD**

**Extra special thanks to MarieRock who reviewed almost every chapter yesterday in a row. Reviews that made me insanely happy and had me grinning like a damn fool. And I don't go around smiling often, so yea.**

**Everyone who reviewed thank you as well! :D**

**So the next chapter starts their date! It will consist of a few parts. I'm thinking about five scenes, so that's five chapters.**

**Finals are starting soon and I have a MONTH off of school in two weeks. All I'm going to do is write and read. I want to finish 'Monster' (read it if you don't mind some dark stuff and IchiRuki serial killer and hostage style.) which will be three chapters in total. It will hold my first attempt at a lemon in the final chapter…**

**At least three chapters of 'Affiance' and the five chapters of this date in Winter Song…**

**AND (A lot I know.) Two one shots that I hope will stay one shots…**

**And read six books.**

**Wow. XD**

**S.B**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Zeh plot is minez. You think I could come up with such epic characters? All to Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Saturday, December 24th

Christmas Eve

Part 1

* * *

><p>Ichigo wondered if, maybe, he had been stood up. The movie began in ten minutes and she still hadn't arrived. He'd been waiting a little over thirty minutes. If she didn't show in the next five, he'd leave. But, it <em>was <em>Christmas Eve and maybe her family celebrated it and wouldn't allow her to skip.

It was understandable.

He recalled the look on Yuzu's face when he had left the hospital earlier than expected. She was obviously upset and then, Karin had come in interrogating him about who he was 'abandoning' his family for. It wasn't until his mother, who had woken up the Thursday before, quieted the twins and told Ichigo to return in the morning.

He sighed. He'd planned it all out too. An early showing of the movie, dinner at the restaurant down the block, and when they were done, which he figured would be around eight, they could take a walk around downtown Karakura for a bit.

He leaned against the brick wall that was the front of the theatre, his hands jammed into the front pockets of his blue hoodie. He stared at nothing in particular, but his eyes scanned the area for her petite figure. The teenager manning the ticket window kept glancing at him warily, which only served to irk Ichigo more. He figured his scowl wasn't much help, but he didn't care and he was already a little irritated.

She called it a date first. So where in hell was she?

Ichigo pushed himself from the wall and made his way to purchase his ticket. There isn't any shame in watching a movie alone.

"Ichigo!" The sound of boots hitting concrete reached his ears. He smirked. She'd better run.

Rukia ran up to his side and he turned to stare down at her. Her Chappy beanie sat on her head, slightly lopsided. Beneath it, her hair was a bit disheveled. She breathed heavily from her sprinting. She stared at the ground as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was visiting someone and I lost track of time!"

"Yea. Sure." He grumbled. He was fine with it, but he'd rather not look like a pushover. "I've been waiting over an hour you know." He blatantly lied.

She looked up at him violet eyes holding anger clouded with sadness. Was she mad or looking for forgiveness?

"I said I was sorry." She growled.

"Doesn't cut it." He said with a smirk.

Rukia grit her teeth and through them whispered.

"Does too."

"Does not." Ichigo stated with nonchalance. He turned back to the window and soon felt a sharp pain at the left side of his head. His body followed in the direction that his hair was being pulled. He closed his eyes and felt another sharp tug on the right, his body bent forward to a short height.

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face, nose to nose and eye to eye with Kuchiki Rukia, eyes that were large, heavily rimmed with thick black lashes and whose color was every damn shade of purple and blue under the sun.

He gulped.

"You _will _forgive my lateness." She hissed. "Or else I'll pluck every orange hair from your head, Carrot-top."

She smirked at him and he watched as her eyes softened.

What was she planning?

Ichigo watched as her eyes glowed with innocence and she rubbed her nose against his. She pulled his lips near hers and his eyes widened and his face began to heat up.

She wouldn't…

"Please, Ichigo." She let out in a breathless whisper.

"O-okay." He stammered.

Rukia leaned in further, but abruptly pulled away, leaving Ichigo to scramble to find his balance.

_I thought she was going to...!_

"You are way too easy to influence, Kurosaki." She sniggered. "Now, buy the tickets. We're late." She motioned to the window where the teenager stood, a confused expression on his face.

"You said you'd buy them!"

"Change of plans."

He sighed and pulled out his wallet and began to pull out the money needed.

"It's your fault were running late." He whispered and he felt a tug on his hair. He looked down at Rukia, the same mischievous look in her irises. She stood on her tiptoes and spoke into his ear.

"What was that, Ichigo?"

Her breath fanned across his face and down his neck, the only warm thing on a cold December afternoon.

"N-nothing."

Rukia chuckled and pulled away again.

"I think I found a way to persuade you. Who knew you were still so swayed by your hormones?" She grinned at him and left him to make her way into the theatre.

"That your girlfriend?" the boy behind the glass asked.

"You kidding? No."

"Seems like it."

"Shut up and give me the damn tickets." Ichigo grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Awww, that came out so cute. I'm proud.**

**Guys, words can't describe how grateful I am for every review I get. I can sit here and blab and get all sentimental, but I'm not that kind of cheesy person. So a simple 'thank you' must make due.**

**Thank you.**

**And I mean it. A LOT. Trust me you have no idea.**

**I'm happy to see that the reviews have taken such a HUGE jump. I think it was around 30 reviews in a week and a half?**

**Holy fried chicken, Batman! XD Do me a favor and get this story to 100 reviews! We're pretty damn close. Affiance has already reached 100. It's such a huge milestone and I get all giddy.**

**Check out my other stories if you haven't. ;)**

**Also I re-rated this 'T' for two reasons. **

**1) I can slip in curse words. Ichigo has a bad mouth (and I love it.)**

**2) I can make any and all future kisses as steamy as I wan't. :P**

**Hugs and all that stuff,**

**S.B**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Saturday, December 24th

Christmas Eve

Part 2

* * *

><p>"This thing is <em>boring.<em>"

"Is not. I find it very interesting."

"Interesting? Rukia, are we watching the same movie?"

"I'm pretty sure we are."

"It sucks. I don't understand it."

"You're supposed to read the subtitles, you know."

"I _am_ reading the subtitles."

"Then you should understand it just fine."

"Well, I'm not."

"Ichigo. Shut. Up."

With a loud huff, Ichigo did just that and slouched further in his seat. He stared forward at the screen, watching the projected images with little interest. He let out another breath of air even louder than the last.

"Ichigo, just watch the movie. _Please_. You're distracting me. I actually want to watch this unlike you." Rukia said. She was becoming more and more irritated with his behavior. Besides, the movie was far from boring.

"What don't you like about it?" she asked him. She kept her eyes trained to the screen attempting to read the subtitles while holding a conversation. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ichigo turn his head in her direction.

"It constantly changes actors."

"That is what bothers you?" she laughed and turned to him as the film transitioned to its next vignette. In the darkness of theatre and with the glow of the screen, his bright hair was subdued to a brown and his eyes dark. She found herself looking for amber.

"It's supposed to be that way. It's eighteen short films in one." She explained. "It's supposed to highlight different areas of Paris. Eighteen shorts, eighteen places, and eighteen different directors. As film students, it is good for us to watch because we can see the change in every director's style and how they approach filmmaking."

The next short began to run and the first thing Rukia noticed was that it was entirely black and grey. The scene was bathed in a dark shadow, giving off an eerie, dangerous feel. Ichigo, however, did not take his gaze from her. She tried her best to ignore the way it felt to have his eyes on her.

"Look, whose a little film nerd?" Ichigo chuckled as a grin spread on his face.

"I just pay attention in class." She grumbled, a frown on her lips. "Unlike you. Obviously."

"I do too!"

"Then do it now!"

Ichigo turned his eyes back to the screen, his scowl deepening.

Rukia kept her eyes forward but found them wandering to the man at her side.

"There's only five more." She whispered and leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the seat in front of her and mirroring his posture. She took in a breath and stretched her body before a letting it out with a sigh.

"So, thirty more minutes?" Ichigo questioned.

On the screen, the man ran from what appeared to be a vampire. But in his haste to escape, he trips down a flight stairs. He falls in slow motion before landing on the stone walkway deep crimson pooled from his skull, painting the black and grey film with a single color.

"Sucks for him." Ichigo said without empathy.

"He _died _Ichigo." Rukia hissed at him.

"Watch." He said. "I bet the freaky vampire girl is gonna realize she's in love with him after staring at him for six seconds and she'll turn him into a vampire to save him and they'll live happily ever after in some forest…"

"What in hell movie have you been watching?

"This one."

Rukia scoffed. He hadn't been paying attention _at all _and he thinks he can predict what is going to happen in the movie? Get real.

And then it happened and it even ended with a blood red heart on the screen and a kissing scene. Dammit.

"Told you." He stated and he reached over her small form for the box of popcorn that sat on the seat to her left. His entire body came across hers, blocking her view of the screen. She couldn't help the embarrassment she felt. He was so _close_. She took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking.

"You were right." She unwillingly admitted. "But only partially."

"What do you mean?" The sentence was garbled due to the amount of popcorn he had shoved in his mouth.

"Their in Paris, not a forest." Rukia pointed out.

"They'll live in a forest _outside _of Paris." He argued.

"Sorry, Ichigo. It's too late to recant your statement. You'll have to live with being only _half _right." She said smugly and she crossed her arms in front of her with a grin on her face. He could never best her in an argument. Rukia knew that for however long their friendship lasted, and she hoped it'd be enduring enough to last a long while; she'd always win the fights.

Out of seemingly no where, a handful of popcorn found itself being tossed at her. She turned to Ichigo in shock and saw his hand filled with more of the yellow projectiles. He grinned at her and seconds later she found herself suffering another attack.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the theatre walls.

She lunged at the box of popcorn in his hands, grabbing the rim and he pulled away as she did. Ichigo fell from his seat and Rukia went with him. The box went flying upwards.

Rukia found herself sprawled across Ichigo's lanky yet hard and muscular, as she found out at that moment, body. Popcorn sat in their hair and on the floor of the tight space around them. With their close proximity, Rukia could see his amber eyes staring up at her and glowing in amusement.

"You okay?" Ichigo whispered and his large, tan hand came up to her face where it gently touched her cheek before running through her hair and ridding it of the pieces of food. She gently flicked the popcorn from his own hair and smiled down at him.

"I'm fine." She said and she stood from his form. She was brushing herself off as he spoke again, still lying on the floor.

"We're lucky we're the only ones here or we'd be kicked out."

Rukia chuckled.

"They would've kicked us out as soon as we came in." Ichigo kicked her leg.

"Shut up, midget." he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OOC?**

**Well, I had to do this fast because I'm not supposed to be on the computer and people could show up any minute.**

**If there are errors, I apologize I'll fix them. I think this may not be the best one..**

**REVIEW! We've reached past 100! Thanks guys!**

**The movie is called Paris, Je'taime or Paris, I love you. It's pretty cool. That particular short might be different in the film. I didn't remember it well. XD**

**S.B**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Saturday, December 24th

Christmas Eve

Part 3

* * *

><p>He glared at the white sign hanging in the glass window. If he stared hard enough, Ichigo could swear that it swung ever so slightly, like it had just been flipped around. The infernal thing read 'Closed' when it should have read 'Open'. Perhaps if he stared at it long enough, the letters would morph themselves into the word he wished to see. Why would a restaurant close so early and on a Saturday for that matter?<p>

He was aware of Rukia's violet eyes on him, watching him with concerned amusement. He saw her in his peripheral vision with her small, ungloved hands stuffed into the pockets of her sweater, her beanie still lopsided on her head, and an ebony eyebrow arched in confusion. She stood to his right and her gaze left him only to glance through the door herself.

"It's pretty obvious. It's closed." She stated matter-of-factly. He knew this to be true and it _was _quite obvious. If the door being locked and the sign blatantly stating the establishment's closure weren't enough, then the darkened room that was seen through the glass and the neatly cleaned tables visible by the glow of the lampposts were the most telling.

"I'm aware of that." He grumbled as he placed his own hands in his jacket's pockets. "I'm just wondering why it's closed so early."

He knew this place never closed early. It was a well kept secret in Karakura and it was well known amongst those who knew of it that its unofficial closing time was midnight. It was custom for the manger stay as late as people wanted to stay.

The street was quiet and empty. It was only a side street, more like an alley in his opinion.

"It is Christmas Eve." Rukia said, suggesting a reason for the restaurant's early closing. "I'd imagine they'd want to spend it at home instead of at work."

"Work is home for them." He said to himself.

"What?"

Ichigo sighed and looked down to his companion. He shook his head. He really wanted to bring her _here_.

"We don't have to have dinner. We ate enough at the theatre, I think." Rukia continued. She took her hands from her pockets and wrapped her arms around her torso. Ichigo watched a shiver pass through her and she grit her teeth as she spoke, attempting to stop her teeth from chattering.

"We can go have coffee and talk a bit?" she phrased it as question and for what reason he didn't know.

Ichigo noticed the sudden chill that had descended and the breeze that accompanied it, but mostly he noticed how thin her sweater was. It was grey, baggy and the buttons only went below her chest leaving her exposed to the cold. He thought it would keep her warm on fall nights and maybe moderate December afternoons, but not on a night with such a high chance of snow. Like tonight.

"What's with that sweater?" he asked her. "Does it have a built in heater or something?" He teased her to hide his worry.

Rukia huffed angrily and glared at him. Ichigo smirked down at her.

She was so easily angered, at least when it came to him. He'd realized how shy and quiet she was rather quickly and he took pride in the fact that he seemed to bring a completely different Rukia to the surface.

She rarely spoke in their shared classes and when people approached her on campus or on the busses she'd speak to them in a reserved way. He'd yet to see those friends she'd mentioned.

"No, it does not. My coat was in the wash." She brought her arms in front of her to tuck her hands inside the sleeves and wove them around her.

"Why would you wash it if you knew we were going out today? Not very smart of you, Rukia." Ichigo mockingly chastised.

Her eyes narrowed at him, her brows furrowed together.

"I spilled paint on it! It was acrylic and I was hoping I could get enough out before it really set in!" she snapped. Her violet eyes glared into his before looking away and focusing on something else.

"You paint?"

"Yes, Ichigo, I paint."

"I didn't know that." Rukia took her gaze from whatever it was she was staring at. She smiled a small smile.

"Well, what _do _we know about one another?" she asked, her eyes wandering above his orange head of hair. Ichigo wondered what exactly she was staring at.

"I know two things for sure." He ran a hand through his bright locks before bringing it down to rub his neck. He closed his eyes as he spoke again.

"You have two obsessions. Coffee, which I totally agree with, and rabbits, especially that stupid Chappy." Ichigo opened his eyes and shut them soon after when he received a blow to the stomach.

"Chappy isn't stupid." Ichigo clutched his stomach in pain. The girl could hit… Her voice shifted from angry to excited.

"Hey, Ichigo! Did you know there's mistletoe hanging above us?" Rukia asked, innocently.

Ichigo stood up straight and his eyes snapped to the awning they stood under. A barely distinguishable bundle of green leaves hung above the two, small white berries were mixed in.

He looked back to Rukia who stared up at him expectantly. Was she expecting him to actually… kiss her?

"Um… Rukia, do you really…" he trailed off and gulped.

The small woman burst out in laughter.

Ichigo watched as her lips turned into a smile and her cheeks tinted pink.

"No, Ichigo." She said between fits of laughter. "You are so easy to fool. You get _so _worked up over intimate things. I don't want you to kiss me. I hardly know you, you dolt."

"Then why…"

"Because you're fun to tease."

"Bitch." Ichigo mumbled. She was right. They barely knew each other, but there was something about Rukia that seemed to eliminate the need to know everything about her. Knowing more about her would only add to whatever they had. He didn't need to, but he found himself wanting to.

"You pull more of that 'intimate' stuff on me again and I'll kill a Chappy doll." He warned and he began to walk down the empty street. He heard her small feet crunch the snow behind him and she came to walk beside him.

His eyes widened when he felt her icy, slender fingers run up his exposed neck and they dipped beneath the collars of his jacket and shirt to trace his skin.

"You sure about that, Ichigo?" Rukia kept her gaze forward and she removed her fingers from his shoulder.

"Nevermind."

"I think you like it."

"How do you think that?" Ichigo stopped and Rukia continued to walk forward.

"It's the blush. It's kinda cute. Now, let's go get coffee. I need something warm. We can actually get to know each other a bit."

Cute?

The cold was messing with her. He decided not to argue and followed her down the quiet side street and back to civilization.

"After that, you can kiss me." She confidently stated.

Ichigo had to stop himself from running into one of the many lampposts that lined the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Did any of you think they'd kiss? XD**

**I was thinking about it but decided against it. Too soon much too soon, IMO.**

**Last chapter I wasn't too happy with. To me, it is total crap compared to this one. I really hate when I write a chapter that I feel I've done well with and I look back at the previous and see its choppy quality.**

**I apologize. Should I revise chapter 15?**

**A reviewer asked if I have a schedule and I don't. At least not right now. I'm on Winter break so I spend my time writing and updating. Usually I update any of my stories on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. But even then it's sporadic. **

**Check out my other stories guys! I'll have a new story up by Tuesday (hopefully) a neko IchiRuki one shot. :3**

**Review! Thanks guys. Let's get between 130-135? PLEASE?**

**Hugs and all that other sappy shiz that scares me,**

**S.B**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Saturday, December 24th

Part 4

* * *

><p>At times, she was a really self-deprecating person and because of that she couldn't stop telling herself how damn stupid she was.<p>

Rukia had stepped out her front door in her coat only to find that it was warm enough to only wear a sweater. It had been sunny enough for a December day. The sky had been a stunning blue and only a few wisps of white disturbed it. So, she'd returned to her room and donned her thin, gray sweater instead and left to where she needed to be.

By the time the movie was over, the sun had set and the sky, which she assumed would be aglow with stars, was filled with dark clouds that she could barely make out in the inky darkness. The temperature had dropped and she had to fight the shivers that soon began to plague her body. That was reason enough to call herself out on her own actions.

Then, Ichigo began to chastise her and she had lied. Yes, she did paint, but her coat was perfectly fine. The words just flew out and she rolled with it.

He'd asked her multiple times if she even bothered to look at the sky and see the very noticeable storm system that had apparently been sitting on the horizon or if she ever checked the weather before going out and why she didn't bother to dress warmer to replace her coat. He seemed to get a little more agitated as time went on and as the air around them grew colder.

Rukia had already been angry enough at herself and Ichigo's anger or worry or whatever it was towards her wasn't helping.

The café being completely full except for one single chair hadn't helped either. She had refused when Ichigo offered to stand while she sat. It was rude in her opinion and she had been the one to suggest going there in the first place. After a round of very public bickering, she found herself sitting at a table outside with Ichigo's blue, oversized on her small form, warm and excellent smelling jacket wrapped around her.

She had led him outside and he had trailed behind her muttering 'idiot' and 'stupid' as they walked before the heavy cotton fell upon her and he muttered that he would order their drinks before leaving her.

She felt guilty. If she had been prepared, like a Kuchiki should have been, neither she nor Ichigo would have to freeze to death on Christmas Eve. It was warm enough inside the café for him to get away with not wearing something, but as soon as he stepped out the door he'd be faced with brutal cold. Ichigo could play the tough guy all he wanted because Rukia was sure he'd freeze and so she'd return his jacket as soon as his spiky orange head returned.

"Ichigo! You do have a girl with you!" came a shrill yet unmistakably male voice.

Rukia turned in its direction to see Ichigo walking her way with two paper cups of coffee in his hands and a tall, brown haired man at his side.

"What in hell makes you think that, Keigo?" was Ichigo's gruff reply. His expression signaled annoyance and even a little murderous intent, but 'Keigo' was either too dense notice or he was used to Ichigo's attitude.

"You have two coffees." Keigo said and his eyes landed on Rukia before continuing. "And! That raven haired beauty over there is wearing your jacket! Ichigo, you've been holding out on me!"

Ichigo dismissed Keigo's outburst and sat across from Rukia. He slid her drink over the table to her.

"Thanks." She muttered still watching the brown haired man as he ran into the building, shouted something at the other workers and ran over to their table.

"Get back to work!" Ichigo growled.

"I'm on break! Ichigo, why must you collect all of Karakura's beauties for yourself!" Keigo yelled.

Rukia glanced at the tables around her and noted that quite a few people were watching the exchange and sighed.

"Inoue-san and Nel-san and Dokugamine-san and I'm pretty sure Arisawa has the hots for you too!" Keigo yelled. "And now you have…"

Keigo trailed off and looked over at Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She stated.

"Such a beautiful name! Fitting for a goddess such as yourself."

Keigo made to hug her, but Ichigo managed to the grab the back of his head and promptly shove it into the table. He slid down its surface before landing spread eagle on the ground.

"None of them see me that way." Ichigo said. "I'm not a pervert like you so they don't run screaming when I'm around."

"No fair. Quit denying it." He grumbled.

His tone changed abruptly and Rukia was confused at that.

"How is everything?" Keigo asked Ichigo as he stood and brushed the snow from his body.

"A little better." Ichigo answered.

Keigo smiled sadly and waved a goodbye.

"Give her my best." He said as he walked back towards the shop. After a few seconds of quiet, he yelled back to Ichigo,

"I know you think Kuchiki-san is hot! Go for it!"

Ichigo was about to chase after him, but Rukia quelled his anger.

"Calm down." She commanded and he turned to look at her before sighing.

"I forgot he worked here." He told her as he played with his coffee cup.

"From the sound of it, you're a bit of a player, Ichigo." She teased, but venom laced her voice.

Rukia wasn't sure where the hostility was coming from. Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who was so easily flustered over something as simple as her whispering in his ear, was a lady's man? It sounded like he had himself a damn harem and it kind of… bothered her?

"You actually believe that?" Ichigo questioned.

She had to remind herself of Ichigo's obvious innocence in the world of women. It seemed like his looks had gotten him a few admirers. There wasn't anything to worry about.

Then again, why was she worrying at all?

Rukia shook her head.

"Nothing." She answered and she began to unzip his jacket to give it back.

"Leave it on." He growled.

"You look freezing." She hissed.

"I don't need it."

"Oh, because you're the tough, strong male who doesn't need to keep himself safe from the elements?" she asked sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"You're full of yourself."

"Shut up."

"If you wear the jacket, I will." Rukia said and she shrugged one arm out of its sleeve.

"Please, we both know your mouth will continue to flap."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Take it!"

"And look like the jerk that lets his date freeze while he stays warm? No." Ichigo glared at her and the air of finality in his voice caused her to relent.

And with a huff, Rukia left their argument there. He was worried about looking like an ass. At least, that is what he said, but she could see the genuine worry in his amber brown eyes. She slipped her arm back into the jacket, zippered it and hugged it to her.

"Happy?" She pouted and Ichigo chuckled.

"So, you wanted to play 20 Questions?" he asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And I cut it there. A filler chapter. **

**I was going to have them talk about their families in this chapter and the rough patches that both are going through, but it got longer and longer.**

**So, IchiRuki 20 questions (more like 5 or 6) next chapter.**

**I want your opinion on two things my readers.**

**1. Do you think it is too soon for Ichigo to tell Rukia about his mother and for Rukia to tell about Hisana?**

**2. The lengths of the chapters. I always wanted each chapter to be over 800 words and under 1000, but lately as the story has begun to progress the chapters have started getting longer and I feel like my writing is undergoing a bit of an evolution. I'm becoming more detailed. (At least, I think.) Should I disregard my word limit and just finish each scene no matter how long it gets or should I stick with at or around 1000 words? (Don't expect 4000 word chapters.)**

**Please give me your opinion guys! :D**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed!**

**I know there are others reading. -shifty eyes- I see the views… Tell me what you think.**

**S.B**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just this plot.**

* * *

><p>Winter Song<p>

Saturday, December 24th

Part 5

* * *

><p>She liked to read books and read one almost every week. She had a brother and a sister and spent her younger years in Kyoto before moving to Karakura. She liked cucumbers and shira-tama and being short used to bother her and be the cause of teasing, but she had gotten over it. He'd learned all that from just a few minutes of questioning. The snow had begun to fall again, the ice weaving itself in his hair.<p>

"Favorite color?" She asked before taking a tentative sip of her drink, carefully tipping it so the hot liquid wouldn't scald her mouth.

"Black." He answered and Rukia shook her head, her inky locks shifting from side to side.

"Black doesn't count." She set her coffee down on the rustic metal of the table before continuing. "It's just a default color."

"But it is still a color." Ichigo countered.

"People say black when they can't think of anything else." She explained.

Ichigo scoffed and he trailed his pointer finger over a set of words that had been carved into the table.

"So, I guess yours is what, white?"

"It is actually."

"It's just a default color." He mocked her earlier words and her eyes narrowed at him.

"No, it's not, see you can do something with white." Her eyes shifted to the snow at their feet. "It has potential. It's changeable. You can add anything to it and create something different. It's the color of a blank canvas ready to create a masterpiece. Black is just a dead end."

Ichigo chuckled. In a way, she had a point but she sounded like an art obsessed mini philosopher and he told her this, earning a glare.

"Well, it is my major. I should know something about it." Rukia sad smugly. She obviously loved what she did.

"Really? You did mention you painted earlier. What do you want to do?" He questioned.

"No idea." She deadpanned.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her statement.

Here she is, her final semester of college looming on the horizon, and she hadn't a clue what she wanted to with herself. Before he could ask her why, Rukia jumped in with her own question.

"And your major?" She asked.

" Medicine." He answered automatically. Ichigo noted the sad smile on her lips before she spoke again and took her cup in her palms.

"Any specific field?" She seemed honestly curious and he found he had little reservation in telling her.

"Cancer research." He stated and he ran a hand through lightly damp and snowed on hair.

"That's noble of you."

"Not really. My reasons are kinda selfish."

"And they are?"

Ichigo's amber eyes found Rukia's violet ones. He stared into them, but she didn't flinch away as she talked.

"You don't have to tell me." She began with a sigh. It's a personal matter and I have no reason to know. But if you want to talk, go ahead. I'll listen." Rukia finishede with an honest and kind smile gracing her features before breaking eye contact and standing to toss her empty paper cup into the trash.

Ichigo thought that any information about his mother would be an unneeded burden on Rukia. She had her own family to think about. She didn't deserve any sorrow in her life. She was strong enough to get through anything, but at least to him she was too good, too kind, to have anything plague her life and color it in black.

Despite that, he couldn't help but like the prospect of getting it off his chest. She didn't need to know the explicit details.

Rukia hadn't even settled on her chair before Ichigo spoke again.

"My mother." He said. "She's my reason."

He watched as the gears turned in Rukia's mind, shock and sad realization crossed her features and her shoulders slumped. She lowered her head, refusing to look up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't of asked and its none of my business."

He could here the anger in her voice, directed at herself. He let out a breath and nudged her leg with his foot, urging her to look up at him and she did so slowly and shyly, her brows furrowed in anger towards herself.

"Why say sorry for something that isn't your fault?"

"But, Ichigo-"

"I chose to tell you. Quit pitying me." He said sternly as he met her eyes again.

"Is that why you miss class?"

"Sometimes." He smirked. She didn't need to know how serious it was. She didn't need to know that he couldn't stop himself from going with his family to the chemotherapy appointments. She didn't need to know that, despite his mother's weak yet stern protests, he was always at her side to help her through the session and what it brings after. "But most of time I'm just playing hooky.

Her foot found the side of his leg as she gave a smirk of her own.

"Ow." he grunted.

"You're such a failure at life." She teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her, not bothering to push her leg away which stayed flush against his or mind the thought that his mom would probably really like Rukia.

"Hey, Ichigo. Shouldn't you be with them? The whole Christmas thing? Shouldn't you spend it with family?" She wondered.

"My mother wanted me to come. And I'm sure my father is ecstatic that I'm out with a girl." He grumbled. His father was such a pervert.

"You must not get out much." She said. "Well, are you walking me home?"

"No. I'm leaving you to the hooligans and street bums." he remarked sarcastically with a grin.

"Why do I bother being friends with you, Ichigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Tis short. Tis sappy. Tis perhaps OOC.**

**And I am alive! Well, it has been awhile since I updated this and I'm happy that I did. Sitting down to write this took my mind off a shitload of things. Life is semi hell for the time being. Anyway, I'll be getting back to writing after the semester is over in 3 weeks after that I'll be working full time for 6 weeks and then I'll have nothing to do but write. So, basically, updates may be nonexistent for the next almost month and kinda sparse the time after that.**

**Also, there is a possibility (crosses everything that can possibly be crossed) that I will be moving to the city this summer! It isn't LA or NY or anything like that, but compared to where I'm at now… I live in middle of a desert. It's only a half hour to 45 minutes away, but STILL. I might finally get out of here. The relevancy of that is all the preparing to move might hinder writing time. (Also, I'm just REALLY REALLY happy about it.)**

**Oh, and if any of you are Hunger Games fans and like Katniss/Peeta, I posted the first chapter of a two-shot last week. Check it out if you'd like.**

**Thanks to all who review!**

**Hugs,**

**S.B**


End file.
